zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Skoolchildren
The following is a list of all the children who attend Skool (with the exception of Zim, Dib, and Gaz). Aki Aki is an Indian-American girl who sits next to Dib. She has dark reddish hair with a widow's peak. Brian Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Brian sat right next to Zim, and probably had the most lines out of the skoolchildren. He also appears in Vindicated!, getting bored and walking away before a dodgeball hits Zim. Because Ms. Bitters was getting tired of him, Brian was sent to the "Underground Classes" in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, implying that he died since he never returned (and also because in the commentary Jhonen said he was glad to be done with him). A much smaller child resembling Brian appears in a crowd in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever. He appears in Bolognius Maximus, mocking Zim, calling him 'Bologney-boy'. Brian was replaced by 'Poonchy, Drinker of Hate'. Brian's design was based on art director Bryan Konietzko. Carl Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Carl wears a red stocking cap that covers his eyes. He mentioned that he left his underpants on for a month in Bolognius Maximus. In Lice, he was infested so badly that he scratched through his cap, hair, and scalp, down to his bare skull. He also gave Melvin a wedgie in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Chunk Voiced by: Adam Paul Chunk is one of the bullies that torments Dib, and occasionally Zim. He has orange hair, a thick red jacket and drools a lot. He likes dogs, as shown in A Room with a Moose, which contains his largest speaking role. In Dark Harvest he threw a ball at Zootch during recess, injuring his spleen. Dirge Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Dirge is one of the kids at the "rejects" table in the corner of the cafeteria (along with Keef, Gretchen, and Matthew P. Mathers III), as shown in Bestest Friend. He has dark skin and wears a green skull t-shirt. He seems proud of his deformity (webbed toes) which he describes as "like some kind of horrible fish-boy", but everybody gets creeped out when he offers to show it to them. He is sometimes known as "Pooka" in the storyboards. He is probably named after Roman Dirge. Gretchen Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Gretchen has purple hair, big upper teeth and braces. In "Bestest Friend" she is among the losers in the corner (with Keef, Dirge, and Matthew P. Mathers III) and mentions that she has never been to a party. In "Lice" (which contains her largest speaking role), she made inane comments while being dragged around by Countess Von Verminstrasser, The Delouser. In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom her nightmare self had a grotesquely large mouth with many large, pointed teeth. "In Tak: The Hideous New Girl" we discover that she has a crush on Dib; she gives him a stack of heart-shaped steaks and weeps when he is talking with Tak. Jessica Jessica isn't in Zim or Dib's class, but she appears often enough regardless, notably in "A Room with a Moose", "Bestest Friend", and The Voting of the Doomed. She is one of the popular girls. Like Gaz, she usually has her eyes slightly shut or squinting. Keef In "Bestest Friend", Keef survives Zim's rigorous testing and is declared his "best friend". He then begins stalking Zim obsessively, until Zim finally replaces his eyes with mechanical ones that allow him a degree of hypnotic mind control, making him believe the next living thing he sees is Zim. This leads to him seeing a squirrel as Zim and he ultimately falls off of a house. The ending makes it look as if he die, though he reappears in a few other episodes and was supposed to have a big role in the episode Return of Keef, where he was supposed to die again, but didn't. Letty Letty is a dark blue-haired girl with a purple sleeveless shirt and a spotted dark blue skirt. She usually has her eyes closed or squinting like Gaz. She is seen playing in the rain with Margie and Tae in The Wettening. Lizard Boy Lizard Boy is arguably the most recognizable background character. He is seen in only a short selection of episodes. Lizard boy has one very interesting talent: By holding a drinking glass in his mouth, Lizard Boy can wiggle his tongue in his mouth while making a strange squeaking sound, which he demonstrates to a student in Parent Teacher Night. Melvin Originally voiced by: Hope Levy (Pilot only) Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Gives a presentation during the Pilot. He eats paste in "The Wettening", and is handcuffed to Dib after starting a lice infestation in the episode "Lice". His head floats off for a while after declaring that he wanted to be an astronaut in Career Day. He is also sitting at the rejects table in "Bestest Friend". Mary Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Mary is a very small child who gave a presentation on wanting to be a Fairy Princess for Halloween at the beginning of Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. She is also among the students Zim ima gines as horrific monsters. Her father is possibly Officer Squidman, as a picture of her (Or at least a child that looks a lot like her) appears in his wallet right below a picture of his other children in the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. In FBI Warning of Doom, she can be seen at the rental store being harassed by the stressed-out employee, and in Walk for Your Lives, she is led away from the slow motion explosion by what appears to be her grandmother. She was also experimented on by Zim in The Frycook What Came from All That Space until he shoved her off his desk and resumed pretending to be a human. She also leaves and takes a nap during the dodgeball scene in Vindicated!. She is shown multiple times not to wear any kind of pants or underpants. Mathew P. Mathers III Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Matthew is a cowardly boy that Zim dubbed a "squeally fool" when he ran away screaming after Zim asked him to be his friend in "Bestest Friend". He has pale-colored skin but is sometimes seen with normal skin. He was also seen with Carl dragging along with him in the hallway in "Dark Harvest". Old Kid Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Old Kid looks like an elderly adult in a kid's body. He sits at the very back of the classroom. This character is actually based upon the security guard at the front gate of Nickelodeon Studios (who also appears in Spongebob) in the commentary. He has a small speaking role in The Nightmare Begins, and appears in "Career Day" as a fan of Count Cocofang. Peyoopi Peyoopi is the girl with green hair in cone-shaped pigtails. She wears lipstick the same color as her hair, a pinkish dress, and stripy stockings, and often has a vacant-looking smile on her face. Pigboy Voiced by: Rosearik Rikki Simons Pig Boy is a pig student who, during The Frycook What Came From All That Space jumps out a window and flies away, gravely insulted, when Dib declares that Zim's description of humans as "pig smellies" is offensive. Zita attempts to comfort Pig Boy, angrily telling Dib to watch what he says around him,and then everyone gets mad at for saying that. Pinky Pinky is a boy who appears in Vindicated!, where he's seen to have a bad case of pinkeye. According to Vasquez, the boy's real name is "Scarball". Poonchy, Drinker of Hate Main Article: Poonchy Voiced by: Paul Greenberg Poonchy has orange hair and is often seen with his hands in the air. He wears a sporty outfit with a head band, and loosely resembles fitness guru Richard Simmons. He was to have a major role in the unfinished episode Invader Poonchy. He replaces Brian in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", walking to his new seat with his hands in the air and turning all around to make people notice that he was there, and in Dibship Rising he mocks the "Dibship" but doesn't seem to realize that it isn't Dib. Rob Voiced by: Adam Paul Rob has two orange tufts of hair which look like horns. He gave Dib a severe, funk-accompanied wedgie on the bus in "A Room with a Moose". While being interviewed In Mysterious Mysteries, Rob tearfully denies Dib's claim that his dad is a yeti. In "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", Rob is transferred to the "underground classrooms", but later returns after Tak flees. Rob's design is based on writer Rob Hummel. Spoo Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Spoo is a boy with red hair, beady bluish-green eyes, pointy nose, and a green shirt. His organ was stolen and replaced with Dib's heat radiator hall pass in "Dark Harvest". He was destined to a fate of being a veterinarian in "Career Day", despite his apparent animal allergy. Spork Apparently, there's a skool kid who shares his name with a former Almighty Tallest. Tae Voiced by: Kevin McDonald Tae was the kid in "The Nightmare Begins" who told Dib that just because somebody looks different doesn't mean they are an alien and that Old Kid would be an alien too. He has blue hair and freckles. He played a small role in the beginning of the "Pilot" when Dib tells him the new kid is an alien and then he responds "What new kid? You're crazy." The Letter "M" Voiced by: Phil Lamarr The letter M is an boy who seems to agree that Zim is weirder than most of the other kids, but still doesn't think he's an alien like Dib says. He sits between Brian and Dib. He is called "The Letter M" in both the credits and by the other students (or at least by Zita in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom"), and is never referred to by any other name. It seems to be a reference to the shape of his face with his pronounced widow's peak, which gives his hairline an M-like shape. The Student President Voiced by: Kathryn Fiore The student president is a disturbingly effervescent (see: bubbly) girl who suffered a mysteriously-induced seizure immediately after complaining about the dirty Skool bathrooms at a pep rally in "The Voting of the Doomed". She is whisked away by riot-gear-equipped Skool security, and an election for a new student president is held in which Willy triumphs over Zim. Torque Smackey Voiced by: Jason Marsden Torque is a skoolchild only interested in sports and weightlifting. Torque wears a jersey with his name on it. Dib tries to protect Torque in "Dark Harvest", and in that episode Torque seems remarkably tolerant of Dib's weirdness. In the unfinished episode Ten Minutes to Doom, Torque start to hate Zim because Dib said Zim called him a dookieweenie. Willy Voiced by: Jim Wise Deemed "leadership material" by the skool, but considered a bald, drooling moron by everyone else. In Bolognius Maximus, he was the last person to use the toilet before Ms. Bitters ordered Dib to roll around in it until he smelled better. In "The Voting of the Doomed", Willy is elected class president with Dib's help, then brainwashed by the mysterious principal, making him act more intelligent and speak with a British accent. Zita Voiced by: Mo Collins See article: Zita Zita is the girl who sits behind Zim. She has light purple spikey hair with a head band and a black and lavender striped dress. She seems to be Ms. Bitters' favorite student, since she occasionally interacts with Ms. Bitters and she shows a fair amount of respect for her. In "Lice", Zita was given an "A" from Ms. Bitters for calling Dib crazy. She also used one of the three "Crazy Cards" given to the class to commit Dib to an insane asylum in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom". The two get along very well, but Ms. Bitters seems to like Zita more than Zita likes her. Zita sometimes asks Ms. Bitters questions and is politely answered, unlike other Skoolchildren. Zooglodon Zooglodon is the kid who got hit with a tetherball when Zim used Keef to whack it back in the episode "Bestest Friend". Zootch Zootch is a kid who got hit by a dodgeball thrown by Chunk in "Dark Harvest". His most defining characteristic is the single spike of hair in the center of his head. He might be another alien in disguise, as he is seen to have an alien doppelganger in Hobo 13. He is in Gaz's class, as seen in "Gaz, Taster of Pork". Strangely, however, he is also seen walking out of Ms. Bitters' class in "Career Day". See Also... Keef Poonchy Category:Minor Characters Category:Stock Characters Category:Skool Students Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females